Magnae On Top
by InnocentDeer
Summary: Para magnae dari masing masing group akan tinggal bersama dalam satu dorm. Apa yang akan terjadi? Chap 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : New Program

Maknae On Top

Author : InnocentDeer

Genre : Family

Length : Chapter

Rating : PG-13

Cast : Still unknown~

Disclaimer : This story is mine.. All the casts belong to God, themselves, their family, their management, and their fans. Don't like, don't read^^

Note : Hai~~ Kali ini author bawa FF yang merupakan FF pertama author disini, jadi kalo gaje ceritanya, maap maap aja -_-v Oh iya.. Cast disini tuh belom ada, karena ntar author mau minta pendapat kalian, siapa aja yang pantes (?) jadi cast FF ini. Happy reading^^

^,^

KMC World TV mempersembahkan…

Sebuah program baru…

Dimana tiap magnae dari masing masing grup akan tinggal dalam satu dorm…

Akankah mereka merasa lebih bebas? Atau justru lebih… menderita?

-Maknae On Top-

_~Coming soon~_

Nah.. Nanti akan ada 5 magnae namja dan 5 magnae yeoja.. Kalian vote, siapa aja yang akan berpartisipasi di acara ini^^

Namja :

Kyuhyun Super Junior

Changmin TVXQ

Taemin SHINee

Sehun EXO K

Tao EXO M

Zelo B.A.P

Mir MBLAQ

Dongwoon B2ST

Yeoja :

Seohyun SNSD

Krystal f(x)

Jiyoung KARA

Suzy Miss A

Minzy 2NE1

Hayoung A Pink

Sohyun 4Minute

Hyeri Girls' Day

See you next chapter~^^


	2. Chapter 2 : 1st & 2nd Guest

Maknae On Top

Author : InnocentDeer

Genre : Family

Length : Chapter

Rating : PG-13

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Krystal f(x), etc

Disclaimer : This story is mine.. All the casts belong to God, themselves, their family, their management, and their fans. Don't like, don't read^^

Note : Hai~~ Kali ini author bawa FF yang merupakan FF pertama author disini, jadi kalo gaje ceritanya, maap maap aja -_-v Oh iya.. Cast-nya ntar bakal dikasih tau pelan pelan (?). Untuk kali ini yang muncul Kyuhyun & Krystal dulu, sisanya nyusul (?) Maap ya lama updatenya TT_TT Mudah mudahan, next chap lebih cepet update deh :3 Happy reading^^

^,^

Dorm Super Junior

"Kau akan ikut variety show, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa melihat ke Sungmin. Pandangan matanya focus ke PSP tercintanya itu. "Siapa saja yang akan ikut di acara itu?" Taya Sungmin lagi. "Molla," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin yang kesal karena dicueki Kyuhyun segera merebut PSP dari tangan magnaenya tersebut. "Ya hyung~" protes Kyuhyun. "Makanya, kalau ada orang yang sedang mengajakmu berbicara, jangan dicueki saja. Huh.." kata Sungmin. "Ya ya hyung aku mengerti. Tapi kembalikan dulu PSP itu, gameku belum ku-pause tadi. Aku bisa kalah.." rengek Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tersenyum jahil. "Oh, begitukah?" tanyanya. "Iya hyung, cepat kembalikaannn~" minta Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya, tulisan "GAME OVER" pun muncul di layar PSP Kyuhyun. "Ini, kukembalikan. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, paham?" kata Sungmin sambil mengembalikan PSP Kyuhyun. "Ya hyung! Gara gara kau, aku kalah dalam game ini.." kesal Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin hanya terkekeh, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

^,^

"Jadi kau akan tinggal di dorm lain sementara waktu?" Tanya Kangin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Berapa lama?" Tanya Kangin lagi. "Masih belum tahu.." jawab Kyuhyun. "Nanti, disana kau tidak boleh menyusahkan orang lain, paham?" nasihat Eunhyuk. "Paham, hyung.. lagipula aku mana pernah menyusahkan orang lain sih?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pedenya. "Tidak pernah? Kau itu selalu merepotkan kami, evil," cibir Ryeowook. "Setuju. Hah.. Aku khawatir kalau kau akan berbuat yang aneh aneh nantinya," sambung Donghae. "Tidak akan.." kata Kyuhyun singkat. Para hyung-hyungnya hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Tapi, ada juga segi positif dari variety show ini.." kata Kangin. "Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau kan akan menginap di dorm lain, berarti dorm kita ini akan jauh lebih tenang untuk sementara waktu.." ejek Kangin. Semua member tertawa atas ucapan Kangin, kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya. "Ya.. Tapi saat aku kembali nanti, kupastikan kalian tidak akan selamat.." kata Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah.. Kyu, kau belum membereskan bajumu?" Tanya Sungmin. "Belum hyung, besok saja.." ucap Kyuhyun malas. "Besok? Acaranya dimulai 2 hari lagi dan kau baru akan membereskan bajumu besok? Itu tidak akan keburu," kata Ryeowook. "Lebih baik, sekarang kau bereskan baju bajumu itu sekarang~" suruh Sungmin. "Nanti saja hyung.. Setelah aku bermain PSP saja.." ucap Kyuhyun malas. "CHO KYUHYUN.." panggil Sungmin sekali lagi. "Baik hyung, aish.." balas Kyuhyun. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun segera memasuki kamarnya dan membereskan baju bajunya.

^,^

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun. Ternyata, Kyuhyun tidak sedang mempersiapkan bajunya, melainkan sedang bermain game dengan santai sambil menyender pada kasur empuknya itu. Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia hafal betul kebiasaan Kyuhyun ini. Ujung ujungnya, ia juga yang membereskan semua baju dan hal hal lain yang akan diperlukan nanti bagi Kyuhyun. "Hah.. Kenapa sifat manjamu belum juga hilang, Kyu?" keluh Sungmin sedikit kesal sambil membereskan baju Kyuhyun. "Kan aku magnae hyung, wajar kan?" balas Kyuhyun cuek sambil tetap memainkan PSPnya. "Aku harap, kau tidak membuat keributan disana nantinya, Kyu.." nasihat Sungmin. "Hmm.." balas Kyuhyun seadanya. Pikirannya benar benar terfokus pada game di PSPnya itu. "Aish, dengarkan aku ketika aku berbicara!" kesal Sungmin. Kyuhyun mempausekan gamenya dan menatap Sungmin. "Ne, Sungmin hyung.. Aku mengerti.." balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya malas. "Kira kira, siapa saja yang akan bergabung dalam acara itu nanti?" Sungmin bertanya, entah pada siapa. "Molla hyung, tapi aku harap ada Changmin juga. Kalau begitu, baru akan menyenangkan," kata Kyuhyun. "Kalau kalian berdua bergabung, itu akan menjadi bencana bagi yang lain," cibir Sungmin. "Kau pikir kami monster, hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal. "Bukan, kalian itu kan dua setan," ejek Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas malas. "Iya hyung, terserah kau saja," kesal Kyuhyun. "Kau ini, dasar.. sudah, bantu aku merapikan baju bajumu ini!"

^,^

Dorm f(x)

"Kau akan pindah dari dorm ini sementara?" Tanya Luna. Krystal mengangguk. "Berapa lama?" Tanya Victoria. "Tidak tau," jawab Krystal singkat. "Sudah bersiap siap?" kali ini giliran Amber yang bertanya. "Belum, sebentar lagi." Jawab Krystal. "Sekarang saja, waktumu tidak banyak," saran Victoria. "Baiklah.." jawab Krystal sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya.

^,^

"Soojungie?" panggil Sulli. "Hm?" jawab Krystal tanpa menoleh. "Kau senang?" Tanya Sulli. "Untuk?" Tanya Krystal balik. "Pergi dari dorm ini sementara," Sulli terkekeh. Krystal juga. "Ada senangnya, ada sedihnya." Jawab Krystal. "Sedih? Kenapa? Kau tidak mau berpisah denganku ya?" ejek Sulli. Krystal menjitak kepala Sulli. "Aw.. Ya! Jung Soo Jung, aku ini lebih tua darimu-" Sulli merintih kesakitan. "-Hanya beberapa bulan. Lagipula, siapa suruh kau kegeeran seperti tadi?" potong Krystal. Sulli menghela nafasnya malas. "Ya sudah.. Ah, pertanyaanku belum kau jawab. Kenapa kau sedih pindah dari sini sementara?" Tanya Sulli lagi. Krystal Nampak berpikir. "Hm.. Karena nanti tidak akan ada kalian, aku sendirian.." jawab Krystal. "Lalu, senangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sulli. "Senangnya? Karena aku tidak harus melihat wajah kalian lagi, aku bosan melihat wajah kalian terus menerus," canda Krystal. Sulli melempar bantal ke arah Krystal. "JUNG SOO JUNG!"

^,^

Sulli sedang asyik memperhatikan magnaenya yang membereskan bajunya dalam diam. "Soojungie," panggilnya. "Ya?" jawabnya. "Kalau dilihat lihat, sekarang kau nampak dewasa sekali.." kata Sulli pelan. "Tentu saja, aku kan sudah umur 20 tahun," balas Krystal seadanya. "Kalau diingat ingat, kita debut di umur yang sama, yang boleh dibilang sangat muda. Tapi, rasanya kau tumbuh dengan cepat sampai betul betul tampak dewasa sekarang. Sedangkan aku? Aku dimata orang orang tetaplah Sulli yang imut dan lucu. Aku juga sudah berumur 20 tahun, tapi tetap saja orang orang memandangku cute. Bukannya aku tak suka dengan hal itu, hanya saja.. Aku juga ingin orang orang melihatku sebagai gadis yang sudah dewasa sepertimu.. Aku bahkan sering dianggap magnae. Huh.." curhat Sulli. Krystal terdiam. Ia menatap Sulli lekat. Ia mendekati member yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya itu. "Jinri-ya.." panggilnya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Kau pasti sedih.. Kenapa tidak cerita dari awal?" Tanya Krystal lembut. Sulli menggeleng. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Itu bukan hal penting untuk diceritakan.. Aku tidak apa apa, sungguh.." ucap Sulli pelan. Krystal terdiam. Kemudian, ia mengusap pundak Sulli. Sulli tersenyum dan memeluk Krystal lembut. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Soojungie.. Meski terkadang kau itu menyebalkan, tapi kau satu satunya member yang bisa membuatku nyaman menceritakan semua masalahku.." kata Sulli. Krystal balik memeluk Sulli. Ia menepuk nepuk punggung sahabatnya pelan. Sulli merasa senang dan nyaman. Meskipun banyak orang yang menganggapnya dingin, tapi sebenarnya Krystal adalah gadis yang cantik, baik hati, ramah dan hangat. Hanya saja, dari luar ia memiliki sifat yang cuek. "Kenapa suasananya jadi sedih begini? Aku tidak akan pergi selamanya, Jinri-ya.." kekeh Krystal sambil melepaskan pelukan Sulli. Sulli ikut terkekeh. "Nah, sekarang, aku harus melanjutkan membereskan pakaianku. Kau mau membantuku, Sulli?" Tanya Krystal. Sulli mengangguk. "Baik, setelah itu aku traktir kau es krim, oke? Mumpung aku sedang berbaik hati. Bagaimana?" Tawar Krystal. Dapat Krystal lihat bahwa Sulli sedang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar binary. "SETUJU!"

_To Be Continued~_


End file.
